up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyanaga Misaki
Miyanaga Misaki (宮永美咲, born March 9, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is a member of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α and member of μ's with NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka. She is also a voice actress. Biography 2009 Miyanaga Misaki passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 23,485 other auditionees, along with Satou Miki , Takahashi Rie and Suzuki Eri . 2011 A year after Miyanaga Misaki passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku that she alongside the other 3 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Polaris α. On January 1, Polaris α debuted with "SHINING☆STAR". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called μ's. At the same time, it was also announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. 2013 On April 9, Miyanaga Misaki released her first solo single "Someday of my Life/Mou Hitori Janai yo". It sold 395,340 copies, making it her highest selling single ever. On May 20, Miyanaga announced that she will be in a stageplay with Morning Musume graduates Niigaki Risa & Takahashi Ai ' . '''The play will begin somewhere in the beginning of 2014. Profile *'Name: Miyanaga Misaki (宮永美咲) *'''Nickname: Beauty-chan, Cinderella, Saki-chan, MiyaMisa, Electric Girl *'Birthday: '''March 9, 1998 (Age 17) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 166cm (5"5) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: Egg Trainee **2011-01-01: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in Polaris α :' 4 Years *'Polaris α Color:' '''Yellow' *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Pisces *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Fooled too easily (gullible) *'Strong Point: 'Her dancing *'Favourite Animal: Hamster *'Special Skill': popping (type of dance style), dancing since 4 years of age *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, practicing singing *'Favorite Food(s):' Beef Teriyaki *'Least Favorite Food(s): Garlic *'''Favorite Colors: Yellow! *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Favorite Movie:' Kiki's Delivery Service, The Lion King, Cinderella *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for dancing! *'Motto: '"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." *'Looks up to: Nakajima Saki, Kim Hyoyeon ' *'Favorite Song:' "I GOT A BOY" by SNSD *'Hello! Project groups:' **Polaris α (2011 - present) **SINX (2012 - present) Singles Participated In: Polaris α *2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR *2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss *2011.09.14 Kirari *2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi *2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu *2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo *2012.10.27 PINKY JONES *2013.01.01 Asian Celebration *2013.03.17 WILD STARS *2013.05.01 Maid Kiss *2013.06.20 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Solo Singles *2013.04.09 Yume iro no Koi *2013.10.15 NEXUS WiNG/Turn the World Character Songs #2013.06.14 Love, How do you do? (as Takamori Yuko) DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Vega β) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Takamori Yuko) Animes *2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Kikuchi Kyou) Trivia *She has an older sister and an older brother. *Is the weakest singer, but the strongest dancer. *She got the nickname "Electric Shock Girl" because when she dances it's like she's being electrocuted. *Her specialty in dancing is popping and hip hop. *Fans say that whatever she does is cute. *She is allergic to dogs. *Gets fired up whenever they start singing Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo and WILD STARS at concerts. *Is really good at acrobatics. *Gets along with Suzuki Eri and Takahashi Rie the best. *Is envied for her dancing skills. *If she could be another member, she said she would be her fellow member Suzuki Eri, because she wanted to know what it was like to sing with such a deep, rich voice. Coincidentally, Suzuki Eri replied that she wanted to be Miyanaga Misaki when asked the same question, because she wants to be able to dance as good as her. *Was the third member chosen to be in Polaris α. *Wants to perform at Budokan as Polaris α. *Considers Choi Ha Na as her rival, because they are both the visual and lead dancers in their respective groups. Coincidentally, Choi Ha Na said the same. *She is close with Vega β's Choi Ha Na, despite being rivals. *Choi Ha Na and her do dance acts together at collaboration concerts. *Wants to be able to sing and dance at the same time better. *Shares the same birthday as SNSD's Kim Taeyeon. *Is the second tallest in Polaris α and DreamS, being only 2cm shorter than her fellow Polaris α member Satou Miki. *Has improved incredibly vocally since her last solo single, as stated by her group members and Icchan herself. *She cried when she found out that Choi Hana was leaving DreamS after the disbandment of Vega β. *She is currently in her third year of high school. Category:1998 Births Category:March Births Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS Category:Members from Saitama